Every Time We Touch (You Get This Kind Of Rush)
by sinandmisery
Summary: Chloe discovers one of Beca's guilty pleasures.


**For Alecks (sendricamp), 'cause she requested it. (Also, yes the other fics will be updated soon, the holidays just kept me busy!) **

* * *

Chloe is exhausted.

She's been in the library since 6 am trying to put the final touches on her senior thesis that is due in two days. The paper had kind of taken a back burner to Nationals and nodes and... _other_... things, which Chloe is now regretting after spending almost 14 hours in the library. On a Saturday.

The good news, though, is that the paper was just given the Posen stamp of approval, which means she is finished.

_Finally._

She's pretty sure the only thing keeping her on her feet right now is the fact that as soon as she makes her way off-campus and into her apartment, Beca is waiting for her and the thought alone makes her smile. Their friendship had an awkward start, but Chloe knew there had been a connection from the first moment they met. Beca was a little more than reluctant at first, but once she got over it, they bonded quickly and she soon became one of those "other" things that had distracted Chloe from her thesis. She'd grown fond of the other girl over the past year and they gradually started spending more and more time together, to the point of being practically inseparable.

(Well, minus that break after semis when they got in that not-fight and didn't talk for three weeks, but Chloe doesn't dwell on that. She does, however, tend to dwell on that look in Beca's eyes when she stormed off that night - not at the theatre, but later on, when Chloe caught up to her at the hotel - but those thoughts are reserved for sleepless nights staring at the shadows dancing on her ceiling.)

**-xxx-**

When Chloe arrives at her apartment, she starts to open the door, ready to let her bags fall to the floor and collapse on the couch, but something stops her.

She pauses, hand still latched on the handle, and listens intently.

Was that?

No. No _way_.

There was absolutely _no way_ that Beca _freakin' _Mitchellwas listening to One Direction. Chloe listens a few beats more, and sure enough, those are the poppy guitars and synths of boy band revival pulsing from her home stereo. She creeps in quietly, taking care to not alert Beca to her presence and silently closes the door behind her. She slips her bag off her shoulder and peeks around the corner, suddenly thankful for the slightly hidden entryway in her apartment. Beca is in the middle of the living room in a tank top and a pair of Chloe's work out shorts, dancing around and singing at the top of her lungs. It's a little like watching _Risky Business_, Chloe thinks - except _way_ hotter - and she has to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting with laughter.

When the song ends, Chloe ducks back around the corner in case Beca turns around, but "Kiss You," comes on - Jesus, she is listening to the _whole album_ - and Beca just keeps singing right along, completely oblivious to Chloe's presence as she dances around. As the chorus comes up, Chloe moves from her "hiding" spot, joining in with Beca.

"_So if youuuu, you want me toooo,_" Chloe sings as she approaches the other girl, causing her to jump and turn around.

"Jesus! Chloe! You... I... You were supposed to call when you were on your way!" Beca whines, clearly not happy about being caught red-handed with her guilty pleasure music.

"But then I would have missed this," Chloe teases, smiling at the way Beca's cheeks flush bright red. "You should continue!"

"No way," Beca mutters, crossing her arms.

"Please?" Chloe asks, putting on her best wide eyes and pout.

"You know you don't play fair," Beca grumbles, but lead in to the song again as the pre-chorus comes around. Her dancing isn't as enthusiastic the second time around, but it is a little more focused as she makes her way around Chloe. She giggles at the actions, half nervous and half amused as Beca runs her fingers over her forearms while she sings about _every time we to-o-uch._

This is her favorite Beca - carefree and just absolutely adorable - and she loves any chance she gets to observe the other girl this way. She had caught a glimpse of it for the first time at the riff-off and since then has taken every chance she can get to bring it out, but this is almost on an entirely new level; even above and beyond _Party in the USA_.

"_And let me kiss you_," Beca finishes, arms looped around Chloe's neck, breathing heavily from all the dancing.

"Okay," Chloe breathes out, leaning in so her lips are just millimeters from Beca's, but allowing her to make the final move.

Beca's eyes go wide as she glances down at Chloe's lips, biting gently at her own bottom lip. "Chloe..."

"If you want," Chloe whispers, urging her on. Chloe herself has wanted this for what seems like forever, even made hints at it - most notably at Hood Night - but Beca's sarcasm has kept her from getting a good read on the other girl to find out if her advances would be entirely unwelcome.

She gets her answer in Beca's hand cupping her cheek, angling her head down ever so slightly. In the slight press of Beca's body against her own as she leans up on her toes. In the slant of Beca's mouth against her own, tentative at first but gradually increasing in intensity. In the moan the comes from the back of her throat when Chloe's tongue slips out against her lips. In the dazed look in her eyes - almost black, her pupils are so blown - when they finally pull apart.

Her fingers flex in the fabric of Beca's tank top, brushing over the exposed skin between shirt and shorts. "So... One Direction, huh?" Chloe jokes in attempt to ease the building tension.

"Tell anyone and I kill you," Beca nearly growls, bringing her mouth to Chloe's once more.


End file.
